Movable machines such as haul trucks, dozers, motor graders, excavators, wheel loaders, and other types of equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a work site. The machines may perform operations such as digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site.
Due to the size and configuration of these machines, an operator may have a limited field of view with respect to the environment in which a machine is operating. Accordingly, some machines may be equipped with an object detection system that includes sensors for detecting objects in proximity to the machine. The object detection system may warn an operator if the machine is within a predetermined range of an obstacle so that the operator may take corrective or necessary actions to avoid a collision with the obstacle.
During operation at a work site, a machine may be moved in a somewhat repetitive manner such as repeatedly performing similar tasks at a relatively localized area (e.g., loading one or more haul trucks, moving material along a work surface towards a target location). As the operator performs the desired tasks, the operator is typically aware of one or more known objects or obstacles that are adjacent to or in the path of the machine at the work site. However, the object detection system may still provide or generate warnings about such known obstacles. As a result, an operator may sometimes ignore some of the warnings. If, however, an unknown object or obstacle has moved into the area adjacent the machine, the operator may be ignoring warnings with respect to the unknown obstacle based upon a belief that the warnings are being generated due to a known obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,066 discloses a system for evaluating proximity to potential hazards. The system may include a plurality of sensors that are used to determine the distance from potential hazards. If the system determines that a person is located closer to a hazard than desired, the system may stop the operation of a machine. A zone around each hazard may set a minimum distance from the hazard.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.